The story of Lucas' accent
by CaptainBecker
Summary: The five times Lucas had an accent and the one time he didn't. Different situation and conversations where Lucas's accent crops up! Not meant to be taken seriously.


_This is old and has been sitting on my computer for a while but I have decided to see what you think. The reason behind this story is that if you've been somewhere for that long you really do pick up that accent. I lived in Ireland for 7 years and so had a strong Irish accent, but when I came to England I picked up an English accent. This is what I believe should have happened with Lucas, he should have a Russian accent until he settles back into English again._

_Sorry about that drabble but thought I should explain myself. Please notice that this doesn't follow the series I just thought of situations for him to speak Russian._

**Five Time Lucas Had An Accent And The One Time He Didn't**

As they drove to the designated meeting point Arkady turned round and spoke to Lucas.

'Do not feel bad Lucas it was nothing personal, you do know that? It was just business, albeit dirty business, but you and I, there is no bad feeling between us yes?'

'No, you brought me coffee.' Arkady smiled, he had visited Lucas from time to time telling him about the outside world. During these chats he occasionally provided coffee and then they would talk about their lives, not their jobs, nothing too personal but enough to make conversation. Lucas knew about Natasha, Arkady's wife and Arkady knew about Elizaveta, Lucas's wife.

'You know what you have to do?'

'Yes'

'Lucas, if I were you I would have spent the past eight years refreshing my English,' he laughed, 'you have such a strong Russian accent.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizaveta and Lucas walked together along the canal talking together in Russian.

'Lucas I'm so sorry, I just, I, I thought you were dead, I didn't know what had happened, no-one would tell me what had happened or where you were. I mourned you and then I moved on.'

'I know, it was your decision and I as much as I don't like it I respect your wishes. I just hope that we can continue...' He trailed off, Elizaveta was trying hard not to laugh out loud but soft giggles kept escaping. 'What, what's so funny?' He queried.

'You, you sound so serious speaking Russian, I remember when you used to stumble over the easy words and get frustrated when words seemed the same but meant different things, and now you seem like a native. How do you do it Lucas, how do you sound so English when you speak English and so Russian when you speak Russian?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked into Harry's office.

'Harry,' she said, 'you know that agent you brought back with you today, the one you recovered from Russia?'

'Lucas? Yes, what about him?'

'I wanted to know if he is English or Russian, he said half of the conversation I had with him in English and the other half in Russian. He speaks both fluently but English with a Russian accent.'

'Half the conversation?'

'Yes, we were talking in English then he made a comment in Russian not knowing I can speak Russian as well and then we carried on from there. He seems to be more comfortable speaking in Russian.'

'Ros, the man has been in Russia for over eight years, he hasn't spoken English for most of that time. He's English and his natural accent will return; give him a chance to come to terms with what has happened to him. Two days ago he would have been in a prison cell, now he's a free man. Let him adjust.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas hung up and noticed Jo staring at him.

'Who was that?' She asked a confused look on her face.

'Elizabeta. Why?' Lucas felt uncomfortable under her stare.

'Did you know you just spoke to her in a Russian accent?' He smiled at her,

'Force of habit Jo. I'm an MI5 operative, I'm trained to fit in wherever I am and if that means copying an accent then that's what I do. I'm so sorry if I offended you and your R.P. accent.'* He walked away.

'Sorry Lucas it was just weird hearing you speak like that yet knowing you're English.'

'Don't worry about it, I get it all the time.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bleary eyed Lucas looked at the bedside clock. 2am, he'd only gotten home two hours earlier.

'_Hello?'_

'Lucas, it's Harry.'

'_Harry, why the ungodly hour, what's happened?'_

'Lucas, are you aware you're speaking Russian? I'm sorry, it's too early for me to be translating.'

'Sorry Harry. What's happened?'

'That's slightly better, I can cope with the accent. We need you over here, there's been a bomb threat.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You're not doing it anymore' Elizabeta smiled at Lucas.

'Doing what?'

'Copying me. It was funny but showed what had happened to you, but now I think you are better yes? You are happy.'

'Yes, yes I am happy, I'm where I want to be, among colleagues, people who will watch my back. I can get on with my life now, Russia no longer looms over me. I have a new start.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*R.P. stands for Received Pronunciation and basically means the Queen's English, so posh. And yes people do copy others accents, I do it all the time as I have a weird accent that doesn't belong anywhere and I'm always copying peoples accents. This can be very embarrassing._

_I hope you liked this, and remember I didn't write this with seriousness in mind!_

_Please review _


End file.
